The story of Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki of the straw hats
by WILLIAM11
Summary: This story is up for adoption message me if you want it Red down take all of the bujji but kruama send naruto to the one piece world with Donzo's, Madara's, Tobi's, and Sasuke's sharingan powers will he survive will he die or will he help his friend become the pirate king? Read to find out!
1. Prolog

**If you read my other stores you should be know if I lose interest in this story I will abandon it. if not there will be at least 1000 word minimal for each ****chapter every month****.[ this counting as the first chapter counting this for the first chapter] This is my one piece naruto he will have the Eternal mangekyo sharingan and all of it's such as moves such as Kamui, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, Amaterasu, Izanagi[note can only use Izanagi 10 times a day] and Kotoamatsukami but he will lose all jutsu except for kage bushin[can't have naruto without shadow clones.] And combos of mind and physical attacks. Also he will have ****haki.**** Ok lets start this shit. I don't own one piece or naruto. Also most shit will be in english unless it is to long****. Oh yeah almost forgot naruto starts at age 13 when he gets to the one piece universe Ok he gets the ultimate** **sharingan this is what it looks like both eyes red with black pupils with 3 black lines going to three circles[left eye contains Kamui{mini version of Obito's ms} Kotoamatsukami{mini Shisui's ms}Izangi{mini Izuna's ms}[right eye contains Susanoo{mini Madara's ms} Amaterasu{mini Sasuke's ms} Tsukuyomi{mini Itachi's ms} **

* * *

In the red dawn base they captured all Jinchuriki and are sealing the nine tails when the kyuubi's soul broke free and died sending naruto into a vortex with Madara , Obito and Sasuke. _Good bye naruto hope you like that damned sharingan and my unlimited chakra to rule it. Hopefully you like it where __ever you end up._ Was the last thought of Kurama the kyuubi.

**change location**

_Ugh were the hell am I?_ Thought naruto. As he looked around to see he was on a beach. Agh! He yelled as information of the Eternal mangekyo sharingan moves pushed itself in his head but he could feel him self losing memories of his other jutsu he focused on shadow clones he could forget everything except shadow clone. He ran to the ocean to see his reflection but he first he looked 13 again! His hair was grey his face looks more angular but what shocked him the most was his eyes. had the sharingan. Ok lets see no idea where I am. He makes shadow clones to look at the island. When the memories came back he didn't find any people their. So he decided to practice his new powers he made 600 shadow clones each 100 work on one power of his sharingan. He then started working on getting stronger. He then remembered to make shelter, find water and food. So he made 20 more clones. Ok five of you find food ,ten of you go find fresh water and the rest start building a home.

**Four months later**

It had been four months sense he came to this Island. He mastered only the basic three abilities **Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi**. He is working on **Kamui** he can only make a vortex and make him self untouchable and teleport if he knows the place so he basically stuck on the Island, but it seems he can't make a personal dimension he guessed he can't use all of the abilities of his sharingan. He found out he can use** Izanagi **only 10 times a day. He decided to practice **Kotoamatsukami** on his shadow clones he can't control people thought. He is also working on a few fusion abilities. He already made the ultimate illusion[ok he can only use it once a week. Is a fusion of all his illusions basically he controls everything in it like **Tsukuyomi**, he has the full power of **Kotoamatsukami **and turn his illusions into reality and vise versa like **Izanagi **but can only use it for ten minutes radius 20 meter alway it dose not effect enemy] he named it **Kami****.** Because for those ten minuets he is a god. He also made his ultimate attack **Yami**[of basically like his stingiest illusion a combo of all of his attack that don't use the mind so this is its description it make a mini dimension with only a black floor and red sky** Amaterasu **flames rise from the floor all forms seen of **Susanoo** appear take out what ever weapon they have and attack.{side note he can only use the control people part of his sharingan in the move **K****ami**/and can only made a mini dimension in **Yami. **Hey boss I see a ship! Yelled one of naruto's shadow clones. Thanks! he yelled back. Ok now how to get their extension? I know. ** Amaterasu!** He yelled looking at the sky suddenly there was a large black an night flame came out of no where.

**At the ship**

Holy shit! Bob did you see that. Yelled the captain of the ship. The sailor looking at the black flames in the sky. Ye-yeah I see it Captain Jack![love pirates of the Caribbean] How the hell could I not see it. Go to the black flames miser scot! Yelled the caption. Yes, sire said the sailor. When they got to the island they saw a young boy there looked 13 or so. Boy what is your name? Asked one of the sailors. Naruto, Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki. Kid you need a ride to the next Island? asked the caption of the ship. Yes, I do sire. Then come on bored then.

**At the next ****civilized island next week**

Thanks jack. Said naruto he found a lot bought this world he used **Kotoamatsukami** on some of the worker. He found out he is in some part of the world called the grand line. He found out bought the cured fruit that gave the user incredible powers but loses the ability to swim. Some of the crew asked how he made black fire he lied saying he had devil fruit powers. Thankfully they bought it.

**_so like hate it tell me_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok hey everyone! I like what I read so I decided to keep writing this story so hope you like it. ok I don't own naruto or one piece but i wish I did. oh yeah there will be spelling and grammar errors ok this is started**

* * *

It has been 3 years since he came to the island known as Tora. Its located in the first half of the grand line. He had to do a lot of chakra control exercise again, he may have unlimited chakra but he rather not waist any. He learned the basics of haki or will power from a man when he looked into the guy head. He found out he could use any form of** susanoo** all he had to think about which one. Thankfully he rediscovered his sage mode when meditating{think go it like this the final test of if he could draw nature energy with out realizing.}He forgot all the moves thought. When people asked him about his abilities he said he ate a devil fruit. He decided to become a bounty hunter for now until he had enough money to survive. He also met the marines that day he decided to become one.

* * *

_**Flash back 2 years ago mother fucka{20 **_**_imaginary dollars to who ever knows where that is from}_**

I was drinking some water when a man and his crones smashed the door. Give me all of your food water and rum it will be a great contribution to the Android pirates. If you don't I will kill you all. He said as he raised his hand turned gray four cylinders connected to tubes that looking like they star glowing. People started running away. I saw no harm in staying so I did. Hey why won't you run you blond little shit before our caption kill your sorry ass! Yelled some random crew member. I did the "rational" thing and said Im enjoying some water or the first time in days so shut the fuck up! Then I got shot in the head.** Izanagi **Haahahaha did you see that boss? He was all Im a badass the bang, ahahaahaha. Correction I am a badass. I said appearing behind him **Amaterasu **with that he was burned away by black flames. With a blink the flames were gone. Devil fruit powers like the caption. No mater boys nothing can beat my Robot-Robot fruit{don't know the translation}.Really care to put that to the test. I said channeling chakra into my eyes peering for a jutsu I have made with** Amaterasu Dragon!** A black flame dragon came out of nowhere burning all but the caption to ash. The caption of the now dead crew hold his robot arm up and yelled this is for my crew! **Robot ****canon!** A late golden light was come in my way I was thinking Lets see can't use **Susanoo** that would destroy this bar I know **Kamui **he said a black and red portal came out of nowhere sucking the captions beam up, then just vanished. The caption was to scared to do anything. So he passed out in fear because to him that little kid killed his crew with some weird flaming dragon and sucked up his best attack with that strange vortex. As soon as his crew was gone black flames disagreed gust like before. Hold up Long John Silver! Your under arrest for acts of Piracy, Murder,Pillaging and Rape. Said the marine not noticing that the man he was looking for was on the ground foam coming from the mouth. He finally noticing that his target was passed out suborned by ash. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED! He yelled looking at the blond teenager. They attacked me so I did what anyone would do I defend myself. Ok do you want the reword money for him but were is his crew? He asked as he walked over the ash to cuff his prisoner. Oh your walking on them. I replayed. What! He yelled. They were trying to take my life so I see it as fair game to be honest. Oh well ok then. Replied the now scared marine officer. What is your name sir I have to use it for my reports. Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki I said ok now how did you turn them to ash. _Mn it __wouldn't hurt to show them only my eyes can make those flames._ Ok this is how I did this **Amaterasu **a black flame came to the air and burned the air itself. Ok sir thank you. Said the Marine strangely unaffected.{hey he lives in the grand line hat the hell do you except}

* * *

After that he decided to copy itachi for one thing he got a crow used **izanagi** to make one of his shadow clones real killed it and took the crows eyes and gave the crow the clones eyes. He trained it to use use **Kumui** and **Amaterasu **and finely **Susanoo**.{the crows Susanoo looks like a black version of the a giant man with raven wings on his back and a raven head and its weapon a spear named Shinzo} He made a name for him self all over the world with his strange powers he was called the Holy Uchiha because it turns out the shinto religion is on that planet to. Almost every organization on the planet came after him for recruitment. He all ways just used **Kamui** to just diaper. After that he became he runaway god. But their was this one group that got so annoying that he diced to go to alabasta{no idea how to spell it} That takes us to where he is now on a boat to alabasta in a black flank jacket white shirt and black pants and combat boots, on the back of his flank jacket has the Uzu swirl but changed it a bit so it is red on the top half and white on the bottom. our main charter of this story is peacefully sleeping dreaming about ramen. Unaware that this little trip will bring back the excitement to his life.

PS if you want to use this idea for your own story please do I am doing this in hopes that some one is willing to use the same main plot but remember must have EMS ok have a nice day Pss sorry about the swearing


	3. Chapter 2

_**I don't own naruto or one piece also my friend who also reads and watches naruto wants me to give naruto in this fic the rinnegan that won't happen ok he only has the jutsu of the sharingan eyes and shadow clone jutsu. But I get it the uzumaki clan is related to the senju clan and Madara got the rinnegan when he got the blood of the first hokage in him but Naruto will not have the rinnegan in this fic I hope you who read this understand this is just below god like naruto and beside rinnegan would just be over kill. Also some people think I should lengthen the story so the next chapters minimal is 2000 words a chapter. Ok **_**_lets do this shit._**

_Thoughts_

**powers**

when they read

* * *

**Narrator**** proverb **

We find our blond hero on a caravan to Alabarna{i think thats where rain base is if not send me a message to the name of where it is}_ Oh my god this shit is boring,_ naruto thought. _Still I can't __believe how easy it was to get info on where this rain base is the guy I got the information from only lasted 3 hours in my **Tsukuyomi** it was kinda feel bad for that guy._ Kaaa, said the crow I have trained. Oh hey Izuna forgot you were there{crows name is izuna} Ha man Im so booed. Sir were here, said the guy naruto payed to take him with them. Ok thanks for your help man, said naruto as he walks away with izuna on his shoulder. Men were looking at him in jealousy, women were looking at him in lust. If he say so him self he looks like his father but with black high lights. He asked for the directions for the casino. He deeded two thing when he gets their he will take them dry and then destroy them. As he made his war to the casino he saw a few people looking at him in fear muttering stuff like "what is the holy Uchiha doing hear and Do you think he might be applying for a job at Crocodiles-sama's casino. _God these people must be stupid to think I __would work for that weakling all he uses is his devil fruit powers to make him strong without them he is just a criminal. _Naruto thought not realizing that without his Holy Sharingan{That is what I think its name should be after all all fanfics that give naruto a supper powered sharingan name it something else.} he would be in the same boat in figure of speech. _I can't wait to fight this guy though his powers will make him a good opponent to fight even if he is a sleaze ball but I haven't had a challenge in so long,_ thought naruto as his HS{holy sharingan} flared to life. As he walked in the casino where crocodile uses for a front operation for his base, he felt the video snail watching him intensely. He walked up to the receptionist at the front desk{casinos have front desks right Im to young to go in one so I have no idea}and asked hello miss I came here for a meeting with mister Zero. And who might you be, the receptionist asked curiously. My name is Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki. Oh your the man Zero was talking about right this way sir, said the women as she got up leading him to a door. He should be down stairs sir and I hope you have a nice meeting, she said before she walked away. Thank you miss, naruto said. _Mn go gambling or kick the ass of a warlord of the sea. Lets go for the ass kicking,_ thought naruto. As naruto opened the door he saw a shit load of stairs. Aw shit why do villains always do put their bases underground. When he finally got to the final to the bottom he yelled Hey crocodile get your ass out here now! yelled naruto summoning sasuke's **S****usanoo **drawing its bow black flame arrows. Welcome Holy Uchiha to my hombre abode Rain base, sad the war lord. Ok Mr zero lets fight if I win you stop bugging me if you win I will serve you deal, said naruto. Ok, said crocodile. But first we should leave this building, naruto said. **Kamui** A vortex appeared tacking naruto and crocodile to a desert hundred of miles from any city or town.

* * *

_**Fight seen! Go!**_

Lets do this Crocky, said naruto. OK jackass lets fight, said crocodile as he jumped away from naruto.** Sand Dragon! **A dragon made of sand came right behind crocodile. As the sand dragon came at naruto at incredible speeds naruto used **Izangi.** Haa is that all the great Uchiha can do just stand there and take it, said crocodile. He was so busy laughing he dint even notice that naruto appeared by shimmering into existence. **Amaterasu style great fire ball!**, yelled naruto as a great ball of black ball of flames came into existence launching itself to the warlord. Ah I knew you weren't dead no body I would have part of my single digits would ever be so weak, stated crocodile staring at the black fire ball co coming towards him. Turning his body to sand he dogged the flames appearing 10 meeter away from naruto. **Sand Hook! **Crocodiles arm with the hook turned brown as sand shooting itself at naruto. **Susanoo style** **a****materasu arrows. **Long arrow like flames started shooting towards crocodile. Do you think that can stop me **Sand Wall!** A ten foot wall made of sand came up and clocked the arrows. **Sand machine gun! **Two constructions made of sand shot bullets made of you guessed it sand came from it. Destroying the **Susanoo ** that was firing the arrows. Ha what do you have now bitch nothing, stated crocodile. **  
**

cliff hanger will naruto beat crocodile or will he join his group find out ned chapter! On Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki go the straw hats!

the reason i finished early was that I had no interruptions to day and was on fire so don't exempt something like this ever weekend.


	4. Chapter 3

_**I don't own naruto or one piece also there is one thing my **_**_friend john said that is bugging me should I give naruto immortality I mean wasn't that one of madara's or tobi's sharingan right so should I make naruto immortal tell me with reviews also keep reading ps one last thing sorry with grammar and spelling I have an excuse for grammar but not spelling so yeah sorry_****_…not_**

"_S_peaking"

_Thoughts_

**Moves**

* * *

Last time crocodile destroyed naruto's **Susanoo** with his **Sand Machine Gun!. "**Nice shot crock",said naruto. "Thanks brat but your powers will be mine to use I can tell you that",said crocodile. "This is an attack that I learned a while ago based on the move you used I believe you called it the name for the storm god **Sand Devil! **A person from torso up rose from sand with 4 arms a spear in one a shield another arm has a gun made of sand and the last arm has a sword. "What can't come up with your own moves so you copy mine", said naruto. "I did not steal your move simply improved it", crocodile said. "Then let me show you the full power of my moves **Kamui!" **A crow came out of the vortex the crow landed on naruto's shoulder the crows own sharingan eyes spinning with one squawk 10 crows made of black flames flew towards the warlord and his **sand devil**. "Ha do you really think that would really stupid enough to let that hit me", stated crocodile as his sand devil blocked the crows turning its arm into glass right before it fell and shattered but the arm was already started growing back at an alarming rate. "I can control sand no-mater what you burn or cut I will regrow it",stated crocodile. _Damn it I have to use it._ Three sand spikes went towards naruto. **Sand spikes **yelled crocodile. As the spikes were heading towards him **Yata mirror **yelled naruto as a red mirror that looks like flames appeared blocking the **sand spikes**. "Crocodile this is my greatest attack **Yami!**", yelled naruto as his eyes started bleeding black blood. A red sky takes the place of blue the sand turns into a black floor. "What did you do?" Asked crocodile wondering what is going on. "This is my greatest attack **Yami **it fusion of all my moves that affect the martial world", replied naruto. Black flames came across the floor turning crocodiles **sand devil** into glass. Crocodile tried making a new one but he couldn't feel any sand. "Where the hell are we!", yelled crocodile who was very confused. "Where are we Uchiha answers me!, yelled crocodile. We are in my dimension, replied naruto. This world is where you die. **Susanoo **appeared all of them from itachi to sasuke's. He raised his hand signaling to attack[think like how a leader signals the aches to fire] and the lowered it all the **Susanoo's** attacked him. When the world went back to normal crocodile was nothing more than a bloody mess missing his right arm and both legs. "So this is how the also mighty Warlord crocodile dies fitting", said naruto. "Fuck you I won't die here!", yelled crocodile. "You know I should probably do this now **Kotoamatsukami". **He got everything the straw hat crew were on little garden with the princess of alabasta. Izuna follow them to make sure if they die before they do send for me with **Kamui** ok, asked/told the crow. Kaka, was his crows response. "Thanks now fly Izuna".

_**End go **_**_battle._**

* * *

It has been three weeks since then somehow the world government found out he killed crocodile how they found out he had no idea. He has been labeled a criminal they gave him a 9,000,000 beri{did I get the money right} bounty. Izuna kept coming to him every week Izuna came with news two like the straw hat crew got a doctor strangely enough the doctor is a reindeer that ate the human-human fruit. He laughed his ass of when he leaned that the caption Luffy tried to eat his future doctor. Then that Wapol prick pissed him of he was basically what is wrong with power-hungry government officials and a serous fat ass. He also knew that luffy was pissed that he didn't get the chance to beat crocodile up. They got a pitcher of him with itachi's **Susanoo** activated in full form. This is what it basically said.

* * *

_**Wanted Naruto Uchiha **_**_Uzumaki alias "The run away god"_**

**_Reason attacked crocodile of the seven warlord_**

**_Warning_****_ has noted that he has strand power They don't seem to be devil fruit powers because a few that met his say he was in water with no side affects._**

**_list of sighted powers_**

**_Amaterasu[Heavenly illumination]= A black flame that reduces everything to ash note to be hotter than fire fist's famous fire fist_**

**_Kamui[Authority of the gods]= from what has been reported this move makes a vortex or make someone untouchable _**

**_Susanoo[He with the ability to help by all means]= it seems to make the _****_ability to create a ethereal guardian it seems it has many forms_**

**_Tsukuyomi_****_ [Moon reader]=for _****_those who lived past this move say for 72 hours you get tortured but your unable to die after you die you wake up and over and over _**

**_Kotoamatsukami[Distinguished heavenly gods]= The _****_people who went through this move if feels that someone is in your head picking around _**

* * *

"How in the hell did they get this info", said naruto on the bed in his hotel room in some no name island. "With all of my known moves are out maybe I should get a gun?", said naruto.

Ok This chapter was no where near the length I promised but what you don't know is Im a asshole


	5. Author announcement

Ok everyone I tacking a break from my story to try one that has been in my mind for awhile another one piece crossover ok sorry


	6. Chapter 6

Im done with this story it is up for adoption


End file.
